Nervios en el avión
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: TsunamixTachimukai. A Tsunami le da miedo montar en avión, por mas que intenta tranquilizarse es imposible pero por suerte Tachimukai tiene el recurso apropiado.


Nervios en el avión

Esa noche el entrenador les había recomendado dormir, sin embargo Tsunami estaba demasiado nervioso como para conciliar el sueño. No se lo había contado a ninguno de sus compañeros, pero el no era precisamente un hombre de altos vuelos, el mar era su sitio y no le gustaba levantar los pies de la tierra mas de lo necesario.

Le había dado mil vueltas a la idea de subirse a un avión pero no existía ninguna oportunidad de no tener que pasar por ese tormento, había sido elegido como uno de los representantes de Inazuma Japan y esa era una de las consecuencias de su gran alegría. Entendía que el Fútbol Frontier International tuviera que celebrarse e un lugar mas o menos intermedio donde todos los equipos pudieran llegar con facilidad, ¿pero por que tenia que coger un maldito avión para jugar al futbol? Eso era algo que no comprendía.

Finalmente Tsunami acabo por meterse en la cama, no iba a conseguir demasiado si seguía pensando en ese asunto, el avión saldría mañana a las 9 le gustara o no y el tenia que estar a bordo. Dejo las gafas a un lado y se tapo hasta la cabeza con la manta, lo mejor seria intentar dormir por el momento.

La mañana llego mas rápido de lo que al surfista le hubiera gustado. Tras el ajetreo inicial finalmente todos los integrantes del equipo se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose del resto de sus compañeros que se quedaban en tierra, probablemente algunos se reunieran con ellos mas tarde pero eso era algo de lo que no podían estar seguros al cien por cien. Por su parte Tsunami observaba a los aviones despegar uno tras otro, no le parecía nada seguro ese medio de transporte, prefería con creces el barco, al menos si se caía de el podía llegar a la orilla nadando, pero, ¿¡cómo iba a sobrevivir si se caía el avión!?

A medida que sus piernas le llevaban hasta la entrada del avión el peli rosa iba poniendo cada vez mas y mas nervioso. Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía preocupado pero el sentía que en cualquier momento se daría la vuelta y salida corriendo rumbo a coger el primer autobús que le llevase de vuelta a su casa con su querido océano. Por suerte, o por desgracia para él, cuando decidió que quizás pudiese huir con una de las famosas estrategias de Kabeyama ya se había sentado y se encontraba agarrado al asiento esperando a que el avión despegase.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que miro el reloj, pero cada minuto le parecía una hora y aunque fuera un viaje de pocas horas estaba seguro de que se le haría una eternidad. Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse lo máximo posible pero no estaba dando ningún resultado, a su lado Tachimukai le observaba curioso, no entendía demasiado bien que era lo que le pasaba a Tsunami pero parecía muy nervioso.

-Tsunami- llamo con voz suave- ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Hum? - la mirada del mayor se poso sobre la del portero, había estado tan concentrado en controlar sus nervios que no se había fijado en que el menor llevaba un buen rato mirándole preocupado- ¡Claro! - respondió de la forma mas segura que pudo- ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

A pesar de sus palabras el castaño pensaba que realmente no era eso lo que quería decir y que estuviese agarrándose a los brazos del asiento con esa fuerza no hacia mas que corroborar lo que pensaba, quizás se había mareado e intentaba hacerse el fuerte.

-Si no se encuentra bien quizás le venga bien refrescarse la cara- aseguro el menor con una sonrisa, estaba muy a gusto con Tsunami y no quería verle mal- el baño del avión es un poco pequeño pero puede servirle.

Una sonrisa mas grande se formo en los labios del mayor, definitivamente Tachimukai era una de las personas mas dulces y más atentas que había conocido nunca. Finalmente acabo por seguir el consejo del castaño levantándose para dirigirse al pequeño baño, refrescarse le vendría muy pero que muy bien.

Tal y como había dicho el menor el baño era bastante pequeño pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle sentirse incomodo, en cierto modo le recordaba a los vestuarios que había en la playa. Abrió el grifo echándose agua sobre la cara un par de veces, el frío del agua le estaba sentando increíblemente bien. Suspiro hondo y levanto los brazos para estirarse, ahora se sentía un poco mas relajado pero un pequeño movimiento del avión hizo que todos sus nervios regresaran de nuevo.

-Tranquilo- se dijo a sí mismo- el avión no se va a caer… espero.. Y.. bueno, aunque se cayera… piensa que eso no importa comparado con la inmensidad del océano.

-Es mas fácil que se ahogue en el mar que caerse de un avión- el peli rosa se giro de golpe viendo a Tachimukai en la puerta del baño, ¿Cuándo había aparecido?

-¿Tachimukai?- estaba bastante sorprendido de verle ahí, se suponía que estaba sentado en su asiento leyendo- ¿tienes que usar el baño? Salgo enseguida no te preocupes.

Justo cuando iba a salir el pequeño castaño se le puso en medio impidiéndole el paso. Tsunami estaba extrañado, no era normal que el menor se comportase de esa manera y mucho menos tuviera esa expresión. Quería preguntar y descubrir que le pasaba pero a penas pudo articular palabra cuando Tachimukai se le lanzo encima rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándole bruscamente.

Mientras la puerta del baño era cerrada con seguro la mente del surfista iba desligándose poco a poco de su cuerpo, jamás se habría esperado que Yuuki hiciera eso tan de pronto, ¡Y menos en publico! Pero no podía quejarse en absoluto.

-Espero que esto le ayude a sobrellevar el viaje- dijo mientras descendía por su estomago hasta llegar a sus pantalones.

Los ojos de Tsunami se abrieron de golpe. Estaba un poco desorientado, recordaba haber estado en el baño pero ahora se encontraba sentado en su asiento con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Tachimukai que seguía con su lectura como si no pasaba nada. "Ha sido un sueño" esa afirmación le hizo ponerse recto y mirar al castaño que al notar la ausencia del peso solo sonrío dejando el libro a un lado.

-¿Se encuentra mejor? - pregunto con su típico tono suave- espero que haya dormido bien.

-Claro que si -una sonrisita se formo en los labios del mayor que volvió a apoyarse en su hombro para susurrarle la siguiente parte al oído- he soñado contigo y ya no tengo miedo.

Pudo notar claramente como el pulso del menor se aceleraba y eso le hizo reír, gracias a el había logrado estar tranquilo durante todo el vuelo. Pero la próxima vez que cogiera un avión se aseguraría de llevar a Tachimukai al baño.

FIN


End file.
